swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion (constellation)
' Orion' is a prominent constellation located on the celestial equator and visible throughout the world. It is one of the most conspicuous and recognizable constellations in the night sky. It was named after Orion, a hunter in Greek mythology. Its brightest stars are Rigel (Beta Orionis) and Betelgeuse (Alpha Orionis), a blue-white and a red supergiant, respectively. Tossup Questions # Opposite corners of this constellation are at the start Saiph and Bellatrix. Though called its beta, its brightest star is usually Rigel RY-jul. This constellation is visible only in the winter, and its alpha star, part of the Winter Triangle and at the center of the Winter Hexagon, is (*) Betelgeuse juice". A line across its center formed by Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka is known as its "belt". For 10 points, name this constellation known as the Hunter. # A vehicle of this name will have functional testing of its STORRM risk mitigation hardware during the final mission of Space Shuttle Endeavour. The constellation of this name is home to the prototype star for very high accretion rate, very luminous outburst episode pre-main sequence stars; that prototype is this constellation's star FU. Another star in this constellation was the target of interferometric observations by Michelson that yielded the first measurement of the angular diameter of a star other than the Sun. Innovative safety and life support systems allow missions up to six months long on the "next generation" manned space vehicle of this name. This constellation is home to Barnard's Loop, which is part of its namesake Molecular Cloud Complex that also includes the Horsehead Nebula and the Trapezium Cluster. An asterism consisting of Alnilam, Mintaka and Alnitak can be found in, for 10 points, what constellation whose brightest stars are Rigel and Betelgeuse? # This constellation contains the Trapezium Cluster and is the site of a late-October meteor shower. One of its stars, formerly known as the Amazon Star, is Bellatrix, and its brightest stars are Betelgeuse and Rigel. Its namesake nebula joins with Hatysa and other stars to form its sword, while Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka form its belt. For 10 points, name this constellation nicknamed the Hunter. # This was the name of the first vehicle planned for the canceled Constellation program of missions to the Moon and Mars, and is the name of the first nebula to be photographed. The constellation of this name contains a red giant 950 times as large as the Sun, as well as the gamma star Bellatrix. The two primary stars of this constellation have names meaning "the left leg of the giant" and "the giant's shoulder." (*) For 10 points, Rigel and Betelgeuse (BAY-tell-"juice") are found in what constellation with both a "sword" and a "belt"? # This constellation is often interpreted as fighting Taurus with his dogs Canis Minor and Canis Major. Stars within this constellation include the "amazon star" Bellatrix ("BELL-uh-tricks"), the red giant Betelgeuse ("beetle juice"), and Rigel ("RYE-gull"). It is most easily recognizable by the three stars making up the belt of the figure in this constellation. For 10 points, name this constellation also known as "the Hunter."